


Not So Blue, Christmas

by merryygoround



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryygoround/pseuds/merryygoround
Summary: Nikki never liked Christmas, that is until he meets a certain lanky, kid drummer.





	Not So Blue, Christmas

For as long as Nikki could remember, Christmas was always just another day of the year that he was reminded how badly he had been fucked over by the universe. While others saw the winter holidays as a time of celebration and relaxation with their family and friends, Nikki just saw another reason to feel sorry for himself. Of course he would never outwardly admit it but he was jealous. It was not even about the lack of presents for him, he couldn’t care less if someone bought him anything.

No, what Nikki was jealous of was the companionship that comes along with celebrating the holidays. He didn’t get to experience the cosy nights huddled up with loved ones to enjoy a hot chocolate or know the joys of baking cookies in the middle of the night while dancing at midnight while they bake. No hanging of the mistletoe or decorating Christmas trees. Just Nikki, alone and cold while he found his holiday spirit in the form of a bottle of Jack Daniels.

This year was different though. Nikki wasn’t so alone anymore thanks to a chance meeting in a dingy diner where he met the lanky, kid drummer who would become the most important person in his life, Tommy Lee. Though they didn’t have much and honestly their apartment was a shit hole, it felt very appropriate for them. 

When Tommy had questioned Nikkis plans for the holidays Nikki had tried to play things off stating he would keep things “low profile” and wasn’t “big on holidays.” Of course this just was not going to work for Tommy, who quite literally could pass as the human embodiment of holiday spirit. This would be Tommy’s first Christmas away from his parents and sister and he was not going to settle for moping around and getting hammered while he could be enjoying the holidays.

This is the part of Tommy that caused Nikki to fall so hard in such a short period of time. To have someone in his life who cares to share these experiences with him, with nothing to gain from it. Nikki still doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have found Tommy because he is everything that he didn’t know he needed in his life.

Of course they couldn’t afford to truly celebrate in the traditional way, but the holiday wouldn’t be complete without a tree. “Really Tommy we can’t steal a fucking tree, don’t you think they would notice that if you tried to stick it down your pants.” so Tommy decided it would be an amazing idea to draw one, badly I might add, right onto the living room wall with a permanent marker. 

At that moment Nikki thought his chest might burst from the overwhelming surge of pure love that coursed through his body.

“What are you thinking about over there? Careful or you might hurt yourself.” Tommy jokingly stated, snapping Nikki out of his reminiscent thoughts. Nikki jumped and smiled sheepishly as Tommy gazed over with genuine curiosity behind that trademark grin of his before turning his attention to the drawing in front of him.

Tommy stopped scribbling on the wall and was looking back to admire his artwork. If you could call it art. When Nikki didn’t speak Tommy turned around to face him smile drooping slightly as he took in Nikkis almost shy demeanor. 

Nikki Sixx was not a fucking pussy. This is the man who picks fights with the strongest looking guys in bars and isn’t afraid of anyones shit. But looking at the twenty-three year old in their dingy living room sitting on a tattered couch looking at Tommy with those expressive green eyes, Nikki looked vulnerable.

Tommy walked over to the couch and plopped down right beside the other man and immediately took ahold of the elders hands. “You know you can tell me anything, babe.” Tommy stated slowly in teasing tone. This seemed to ground the bassist as he cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. 

“Im just really happy, like genuinely happy. and I also think I’m in love with y-“ before he could finish speaking Tommy had grasped Nikkis face between his hands. The younger man smiling far too widely for the kiss to really work out because Nikki began to smile just as wide then they began to break out into giggles. 

As their laughter subsided they were caught up in each others gazes as Tommy spoke again “Man I am so glad you finally said the words because I was trying really hard not to drop the L bomb first and-“ he began to ramble as Nikki covered his mouth with his own and pulled him onto his lap. Behind them there sat a tiny lit candle stolen from the store up the road by their makeshift tree and it could not have been more perfect.

Maybe Nikki doesn’t hate Christmas anymore.


End file.
